Vengance of the Dead
by B-36
Summary: Will be going under matinence in Summertime. Thank you for the review.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack of the Metal Men**

Doctor Who/Star Trek Enterprise

Crossover

Joe Hayes

Prologue- After the Cyborg's

A small Vulcan exploration vessel, the _V'Knor_, finished its warp into the Beta Quadrant; it had taken three years to reach this but had at last made it. The ship stopped as it looked at a dead planet in front of it. The planet was alive a few months ago, the captain frowned, this smelled like the Klingons, but there were no life forms. The Klingon's certainly wouldn't do that, neither would the Romulans, maybe it was those cyborgs that Archer, was it, met? Then an ensign said "Captain! Warship firing on us!" The ship shook as missiles struck the ship; the shooter appeared from behind a meteorite. The ship then docked with the Vulcan vessel. The crew went to meet the invaders with weapons and when the fight was over, the warship took off the docking clamps and left, two minutes later, the Vulcan vessel blew up as its warp core overloaded. But the ship had sent a warning to all who could receive subspace messages of the invaders. The message read "Cyborgs have attacked our vessel! They are resistant to all of our weapons! All warships, this is the enemy warship!" A picture would appear as a weapon fired in the foreground.

Chapter 1- Time Crash

The Doctor sat down in an overstuffed chair as he finished the book he was reading; the book was _The Invisible Man_ by H.G. Wells. He frowned at the ending and then looked up at the TARDIS, the ship ran smoothly but he frowned as he looked at her. Only a while back, he had lost the first TARDIS and gained an alternate Third Doctor's TARDIS. Eventually, the first one would return but that would be years from now. He then spied a small light on the floor, his eyes opened as he slowly realized what it was. He then stood up and walked over to the view screen, he turned it on hoping in his heart that what it would be blank. The screen showed a small warship heading in front of him. The Doctor then called down a hallway, "Hang On!"

The TARDIS shook as it crashed into the other warship and landed in the cargo bay. The ship, (NX-01, USS _Enterprise_) was pulled into the path of the warship. The two crashed but the other warship, being the recipient of the Warp 7 battering ram, was heavily damaged. The Enterprise slowed and slowed; the enemy warship near death slowed down and shut off as the damaged warp core was being repaired.

The Doctor looked up as he saw the door was ajar; he managed to get himself up and said "Okay?" in a loud voice. Down the hallway he had called down earlier, he heard a groan as K-9 came on. Then he heard Ace's voice say "All right, Professor?" The Doctor replied in his Scottish burr "Yes, I'm all right Ace! Is K9 okay? President Romana will have my head and also my future heads if he isn't!" Ace didn't respond for a moment, then she said "Yeah, he's all right Professor!" Then he heard K9 say "Master, what has happened?" The Doctor got up and brushed off some dirt and replied "I forgot to reinstall the anti-collision device!" K9 replied with some smugness evident "Shall I get you a To-Do list?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Time Crash

(Continued)

The Doctor looked around as he heard Ace run up to him with K9 following her. Then the Doctor noticed the door was ajar. As he moved up to close the door, a weapon poked its head in and the Doctor realized that the inhabitant's were definitely not happy with the knocking off course, if the weapons were a clear indication; this was not going to be a pleasant trip. He opened the door anyway, outside a guard fell in to the TARDIS. Another one followed him but stopped as he realized what had happened, out there was a small blue box, but this was not a small blue box, instead it was more like a house that had been placed in the box, he got up and said "Who are you?" The Doctor noticed confusion and a twinge of fear, understandable, if he had never seen a TARDIS. The Doctor then said "My name's the Doctor, this is Ace, and the robot is called K9, yours?" The other guard got up and replied "Name's Malcolm, Malcolm Reed, head of ship's security, now you were saying your name, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed and said "Doctor, just the Doctor." Security Chief Malcolm Reed frowned, this joker had knocked the ship across a few light years and he was playing around, he had guts. Then he saw the woman in the corner make a head motion that showed a bit of embarrassment, he then motioned to her, she looked at him and said "Yes?" Malcolm replied "Is this guy just called the Doctor?" She nodded and he frowned, then again, medical people had strange little fancies, if Dr. Phlox was an indication. He said "Well, captain wants' you three on the bridge, no funny business, okay?" The Doctor and Ace nodded and moved past their eyes, Malcolm turned around and said to himself "How does he do this?" The other security guard looked at him and said "Are they Earthmen or aliens, boss?" They looked at each other for a moment and then followed the prisoners confused about the turn of events that had happened.

Chapter 2-Revalation

On the bridge of the USS Enterprise (NX-01), Captain Archer looked at a very disgruntled Vulcan admiral who was waiting for the intruders, to learn what they did, and how the shields were broken through. Archer then heard the door's behind him open up and as he turned around two very different people stepped out onto the bridge, one was a short wizened old man with a trench coat and a Panama hat and an umbrella, the other was a young woman with a bag and tight leather clothing, the third thing which he nearly missed was a robot dog. He then walked up to the man and said "Welcome to the USS Enterprise." The man looked up and said "Sorry sir." Archer smiled, the man didn't mess around. Then sub commander T'Pol cut in with "Ship in visual range." The screen flashed on and a long tube ship was shown, it seemed to have a giant rent in it. The man's eyes opened up in fear as he looked at the vessel, he tapped on Archer's shoulder and said "Captain, get us away from that vessel, I'll explain later but right now you are in mortal danger."


	3. Chapter 25

Chapter 2

Continued

Archer turned around at the man who had gone pale in only a few seconds, Archer frowned at the man, but something in his eyes said that this was not a joke and escape would be preferable. Then the other started to turn to face the Enterprise, Archer frowned as he saw the ship, once again, brute firepower wouldn't help him, facing the Enterprise were 20 torpedo tubes, and if he was correct, they used antimatter. Archer then made his choice, he turned around and said "Take us away at Warp 1, we'll wait for reinforcements, contact Starfleet." The Vulcan Admiral then said "Contact them see where it goes." The Doctor turned around and said "Vulcan's, give them a warning and they disbelieve you, tell them of the future and you'll face interrogation, and if I am correct, this is the Captain's ship, you are going against his command."

The Admiral gaped in surprise, then suddenly Communications officer Hoshi Sato looked at the Comm panel, there was a signal coming in. She looked up and wondered what to do, she looked down, it was the other ship, she then cleared her throat, and the Doctor turned his head and said "Yes?" She replied "The ship is hailing us." Captain Archer, who didn't want a fight between the guests said "On screen." When the screen flashed on, everyone's eyes rose as they saw a neat circular room with no chairs and twenty metal men. The metal men looked like they had jumpsuits, hydraulic pipes on their arms, and bars at the top of its head. Apart from that little could be told since they were surrounding something in the middle of the room.

Ace looked at the screen and what inhabited the ship that could blow them to pieces. She remembered her experiences with the Cybermen and understood the Doctor's apprehension about fighting them, apart from intense heat, gold, and explosives, little could hurt them. She then looked at K9 who seemed interested in them. The Doctor then shuffled over to Archer and whispered in his ear, "I suggest we leave while the going's good, with our current data we should figure something out." Then a humming noise barged into to the quiet bridge as the metal men moved back, what they had been surrounding was a big white ball with something inside, the ball started to crack at the top as a big three fingered hand broke through the thin skin of the ball.

A voice, dark, electronic, and slow roared into the bridges. It said "Why has my awakening been delayed!" A huge metal man emerged from the ball and looked around at the Cybermen, it was taller, had a clear top part of the head which showed a big brain, it had nothing on its chest, it carried a normal Cyber weapon with it, in short, the controller of the Cybermen in a certain quadrant of space, or in other words, a Cyber-Controller. The Cyberleader, marked only by black handlebars walked up to him and said "Controller, we have suffered energy outages, twelve Cybermen died in their awakening attempts due to lack of power, we did not wish to risk you, so we had to wait, we are now at 100% combat efficiency and await your command." The Cyber-Controller looked at the screen and said "IT IS THE DOCTOR! DESTROY HIM! DESTROY HIM! DESTROY HIM AT ONCE!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.5

The Doctor looked at them in amazement, the creature's he had defeated plenty of times and wondered what their plan was, if it was invasion of the universe, than they had gone cocky. The Cybermen then said "You are humans from the planet of Earth, sister of Mondas?" Captain Archer said "We are from the planet Earth, but there has been no sister planet of Earth, not ever." The Vulcan admiral's eyes darted from side to side, the Doctor managed to notice the eye's movement and said "Anything you would like to admit, Admiral?" with a touch of spite in his voice.

The Admiral sighed as he started to speak "2,000 years ago, a ship of an ally of ours visited your system, when it passed Earth, it noticed a planet similar in every respect to Earth, the planet then activated a sort of drive which moved the planet, and then the planet sped away at Warp One, it was never seen again." The Doctor's face quickly reddened with rage along with Captain Archer's, Archer spoke first in a quiet, deadly, and controlled voice **"**_**Why was this not reported, Admiral?"**_ The Admiral shrank feeling the danger emanating from the two men, the rest of the crew also wanted to pick up blunt objects and hit him.

The Admiral walked back in utter surprise at the reaction he was getting from the crewmembers. He regained himself and said "Only 100 years ago, we were not aware of any more intelligent life, anyway, why would it concern you?" The Cyberman cut in and said "We are aware of Mondas, it has done well, not unlike ourselves." The Doctor chuckled and said "Oh yeah, the Cyber wars ended with utter Cyberman defeat, humanity knows your weakness is gold, in particular, gold dust." The Cyberman jumped up in surprise, he said "Impossible! Humanity cannot have figured it out, or gotten enough gold dust to press that advantage." The Doctor, almost laughing said "Oh, bad news about that actually, uh, Volga, the planet of gold joined up with Earth and chums, sorry."

Sub commander T'Pol frowned and said "How would gold do anything to them?" The Doctor turned around with some annoyance evident in his manner and said in reply "Simple, gold chokes up their magnetism, and slows down the life support system." Thankfully, Chief engineer Charles Tucker cut in with "They have that programming! Oh man, I feel sorry for them." Everyone turned around as the chief engineer appeared jumping like an excited child. The Doctor turned around and said mildly but cheerfully surprised "You know about Millennium programming, sir?"

Tucker replied with a near sadistic grin on his face "Yes sir." The Doctor smiled and said "So you tried it yourself?" Tucker said "Starfleet attempted it but two ships were lost when the programming as a result of gold caused Warp core reactions, nasty." Archer then looked at Tucker and said "Are you saying that gold can kill them?" Tucker replied "Aye Captain." Archer nodded and said "At the moment, how can that even remotely help us?" The Cybercontroller said "It cannot help you now, prepare for conversion, there is no escape!" An explosion gave lie to that statement.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cybermen vs. Starfleet

The screen filled with smoke and did not clear for several minutes, when the screen cleared; there was only six live Cyberman, the other fourteen were dead or had lost various limbs. The Doctor then turned around as a panting Ace came onto the bridge. Everyone looked at her, then the Doctor said "Ace, did you against my orders, make Nitro 9 smart-bombs and then did something as stupid as carry them onto the _Enterprise_?" Ace said "No, I didn't, I'm a good girl, I just transported them from the TARDIS."The Doctor put a hand to his head and said "Oh dear." Then the Cybercontroller said "Commence firing on the ship!"

The Doctor froze, then Captain Archer said "Ensign, warp us away!" The Enterprise sped from the marauding vessel immediately. A few moments later the ship gave pursuit. The two ships soon enough chased each other into Tholian territory, they fought on and on looking for the right time, soon enough, the fight stopped, for now the shadowboxing was over. The two hid behind asteroids and made their plans.

Captain's Log

Stardate: 29483.5

For three weeks, we have been waiting to engage the species now known as "Cybermen." We have also learned from the Doctor of what they are, what they want, and future plans. I am concerned since if what the Doctor has been saying is correct; than Earth's long lost sister is coming back for a family reunion. The problem, they are all Cybermen, why it did not come back so far is unknown except maybe they made contact with another cybernetic species that we have had the undeniable pleasure of meeting. The Doctor concurs with this and thus we are now looking to see what they are up to. Captain out.

Captain Archer looked up as he finished the confusing report, he knew it was confusing, only the Doctor knew, he had talked to Ace and she had told him about their adventures and how he used people. Archer knew he was being used; the Doctor though, was making the rules as he went along. Then the door opened and the Doctor (speak of the devil) came in. A few moments passed in silence, and then the Doctor said "You wished to see me?" Archer nodded and said "Starfleet has received my subspace transmissions, the Tholians though are refusing access, I've been ordered to lure it out, and can you do anything to help us track it?"

The Doctor nodded and replied with a flat tone "Yes, I just can't understand it, they're never like this." Archer replied with some worry "I hear you play chess, life and game." The Doctor looked up and said "I see Ace hasn't forgiven me yet." Archer said "I just wanted to know." The Doctor smiled and said "I believe that the Tholians are assisting them." Archer looked up and his face widened as he said "Those creeps!" Then the Doctor sat down and said "I think I've realized what they're up to." Archer looked up with a smile evident, the Doctor continued on "Four regenerations ago, I remember a Cyberfleet of 4,000 vessels disappeared, I believe the Tholians may be rendering assistance to them to get it back." Then Reed's voice crackled in with "Tholian vessels spotted with our old friend." Archer responded with "On my way."


	6. Chapter 4 and a half

Chapter 4.5

The Tholian vessels approached the Starfleet vessel apprehensive about the fact that only one Starfleet vessel was meeting them. The commander of the Tholian force looked over at the Cybership. He wondered what to say, the Syndicate had been assured that Mondas was coming along with a huge fleet of 5,000 vessels, still, he remembered when the alternate universe Tholians promised the _Defiant_, where was she? In the hands of the Terrans, no less! That particular defeat still rankled in the new Tholian embassy, even though it was a poorly executed affair by the old embassy. He looked at the screen as the _Enteprise _hailed him. The captain's face dwarfed the screen, behind him was the crew, all known. The Tholian said "I am commander Losena of the Tholian Syndicate, you are in Tholian space! Get out immediately or I will fire!" Then a strange man came into view, and then Losena recognized him, The Doctor! Losena said "Doctor! We have met, what is your purpose?" Archer stared in disbelief as the Tholians almost were crowed by the Doctor. The Doctor replied with "You will not interfere with this affair; please let us handle our own affair's." Then communication halted at that point.

Everyone in the room was confused; when the Doctor walked towards the elevator the bridge crew said all at once "How did you manage that?" The Doctor replied with an air of innocence "I helped them with the Daleks some 50,000 years ago; I also gave them an energy web for their ships." Then Commander Losena replied "We have decided on a course of action, we shall not interfere, but you two will fight it out, the winners will be brainwashed of all Tholian memories and sent away. Doctor and companion will board out vessel." The Vulcan Admiral said "How will you be sure we will fight?" The Tholian replied "Simple, we have an energy web system, it can crush whatever's inside the web or just remain there." Everyone looked at the Doctor, for he was dealing the cards. The Doctor replied with a Yes and thus the duel began.

The Doctor, Ace, K9, and TARDIS went on to Commander Losena's vessel, but they had to remain in the TARDIS due to the fact that Tholian's are silicon based and thus live in 200 degree Celsius temperatures. The Enterprise and the Cybership watched each other as the Tholian's spun the web around the vessels. The area was over 200,000 kilometers and the Tholian's waited to watch the fight, Commander Losena painfully aware that Mondas which had been in the Gamma Quadrant and was following the beam would stop, the plan rested on the battle, this was truly the most decisive battle in history.

On board the Enterprise, the bridge crews were in a meeting to discuss their tactics. The first to speak was the Security Chief Merryweather, he said "I suggest we use attack their back, there are no weapons and we are immensely more maneuverable." Archer then said "Excellent, we have an idea of our plan, now how to implement it?" Then the room fell silent as they realized that they would have to avoid 20 photon torpedos, and then Tucker said "I think she can handle the barrage if we take power from all sources, there will be damage but it's our only option." They all looked at him and then agreed on the plan; they went to prepare for the battle.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The Battle

The Doctor paced around the control console of the TARDIS, he was fuming as he tried to understand what had went wrong the last time he had met those Cybermen. Then he sat down and shook his head, the battle between the Enterprise and the Cybership was no contest, the 20 Photon torpedoes would destroy the ship and the Cybermen would call in reinforcements and the whole Alpha Quadrant would be invaded by the Cybermen and then they would come back in to their old universe and then what? Would the Earth Fleet stop them? Then the Doctor heard the door open and someone enter.

He stood up and turned around and saw Captain Archer, he then said "How are you?" Archer shrugged and said "Ace wants to stay and help repel boarders, if I'm right they might not need them." The Doctor replied "No I believe they need extra troops, so they may try to disable your ship." Archer nodded and replied "I wish we could blow them apart with one hit." The Doctor then opened his eyes and said "Have I been blind! Come over here!" Archer followed and saw an odd casing. He asked what it was, the Doctor responded with "Fusion Torpedo."

Archer looked up as he realized as to what he was being given, a torpedo of near unimaginable power. He then smiled at the Doctor and said "I heard you did this stuff before, well-"He was then interrupted by a voice, the Cold metallic voice said "Doctor, Archer surrender, this is your end." They turned around and saw the Cyberleader and his troops along with the Vulcan Admiral. The Doctor smiled back and said "Charmed to meet you gents, fancy some tea?"

As he moved towards a stove a Cyberman fired off his weapon and the blast hit a book shelf setting it on fire. The Doctor looked at the burning books and replied angrily "I am not happy, it's bad enough the torpedo tubes were fakes and we fell for it but you burned my books! One of them is the future of the Federation!" Archer looked now at the fire raging on the bookshelf and wondered if he would've been able to see it before hand, now he would never know.

The Cybercontroller marched in and said "Kill them, Telos has decided that it is not worth the effort." The Vulcan walked up to them but the Doctor moved first and swung the torpedo's end towards the group of Cybermen and started the engine. The engine opened up and a stream of flame burned the Vulcan and the Cybermen. They screamed in heartbreaking agony, After a few minutes the Doctor stopped the engine and the Archer saw nothing of the group except molten puddles of steel. The Doctor nodded and said "Not my most enjoyable experience, as much as I love the idea of peace to all, I use violence quite often." Then Cybercontroller walked in and nearly screamed in horror and then walked towards them. The Doctor and Archer both waited for the final sounds of their lives. 


	8. Chapter 6The Finale

Chapter 7

Captain Jonathon Archer and The Doctor waited for the shots that would end their lives in a flash of blue light. Then Ace came in and fired a Cyberweapon at the Cybercontroller, the Controller sparked and Ace fired again and again and again, all the way till the battery ran out in fact. The two men looked at the destroyed Controller and the Doctor collected himself first and said "Thank you Ace, that was much appreciated." Archer nodded also, too stunned for words, all his career he thought he had been in sticky situations but today was the scariest. The Doctor then collected a drink and gave it to Archer.

Archer then gulped the drink and said "Thanks Doctor and thank you Ace, oh god, Earth is going to be enjoying the Vulcan Admiral's betrayal of them." The Doctor nodded and replied "I've seen it happen before, well, it's not nice learning of this, but if we hadn't the Cybermen would've." Archer then stopped and then asked "What of the Cyber Invasion force?" The Doctor smiled and said "Nothing will happen, that would've opened the path but the invasion force will be waiting at our universe where shortly it will be dispatched."

Archer smiled and said "Will you accompany us back to Earth?" The Doctor looked at Ace and she shook her head no and the Doctor looked back at Archer and said "Unfortunately, we must decline, so this is goodbye I'm afraid." Archer face darkened and then he said "Sorry, but you are not a stranger to Earth, we will be sure you are well remembered." The Doctor and Ace smiled back and said "We won't forget you or your ship. Adios." Archer walked out and the Doctor then threw a book at him and then the doors closed and the TARDIS disappeared forever. Archer picked up a book and it said on its title _A Journal of Extrodinary Things._ On the title page was a picture of seven men, each different but their identity was the Doctor. Archer tried to puzzle it out but he couldn't but instead took the book with him to his cabin and to prepare his report.


	9. Notes and a well deserved promise

Notes

This is a **Disclaimer** for the story and a promise that it will be rewritten and the mistakes fixed. The reason I put it up was to dip my toes in to storytelling of this kind. I promise to do the characters much more justice during the re-write.


	10. Chapter 10

To All Mystery Science Theater Fans! This week they are giving out a pair of tickets to watch some of the original cast riff on horrible movies live in Milwaukee! To those that want to join interested parties should e-mail with "Mil Amtrack MST3K" in the subject line. Taken from article. Thank You! I hope you win, not!


End file.
